


Без названия-4

by AvaDay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2006ом году.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Без названия-4

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006ом году.

Она просыпается и удивляется, что он еще здесь. Что он не уходит. Что он любит ее. Что принимает ее со всеми ее тараканами и проблемами. Что не жалеет ее. Что не упоминает о ее матери с сочувствием в голосе. Что не пытается сделать ее счастливой, а дает ей быть такой. Что не заставляет ее улыбаться. Что не обращает внимания на перемены в ее настроении. Что в ответ на ее крики просто усмехается. Что позволяет ей не быть принцессой. Что не говорит ей, что все будет хорошо. Что не заставляет ее стараться. Что не улыбается ей, пряча что-то за улыбкой. Что не смотрит на нее, словно хочет починить ее. Да, она поломана, но он тоже.


End file.
